the real truth
by Fishyqueen
Summary: Nicky is being used to by raw superstar. she needs someone to love and gets it form unlikly superstar


My name is Nicky. I'm dating Bastisa (in real life and on the show). I thought i was in love but that was before him. Note: this takes place after the Triple H and Eugene match (Raw 6/22/04)

Eugene was still thinking that Triple H was his friend. I was in the ring because i was dating Bastisa.

"He's not your friend. Look I'm your true friend. I have video that will change everything." I played the video of Triple H saying to Eric that he didn't like him. I saw tears run down his face. He ran out of the ring and an after him.

"Retard go home." I went to locker room with Eugene. I held him in my arms. He then kissed me on the lips and pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I don't be i like it."

"You really my friend."

"Of course. I have go but I'll be back." I walked to backstage and met my baby.

"How come you like him. He is so stupid."

"Maybe if you knew like i do you like him." We started to make out then he pulled out a ring and looked into my eyes

"Nicky will you marry me. I want you join Evolution." Eugene is the locker room when Stacy passes by.

"Stacy i love Nicky. I want to tell her how i feel."

"That is really nice." She couldn't tell him about her boyfriend.

"I don't know what i want yet. I don't want to join Evolution. " I went back into the locker room.

"Nicky can kiss again i like it."

"Sure." We kissed for about 5 mins. It was about 10:45 i knew that i had to leave.

"I have to go bye."

"Bye Nicky." I walked to the Evolution limo. Randy was in there. I went in and put on Slipknot and lay down.

"Nicky i love you so much." He came over to me and started to make out with me. I pushed him off of me.

"I thought you liked it. I'm that lady-killer."

"I like you as friend."

"I show you something you never forget." We to the hotel and he took me into his room. He lay me on the bed. I was about to walk out. I didn't walk off. We did it that night. He really was the lady-killer.

Next Monday night

"Nicky we learned that Randy is out sick with a bug."

"I saw him last night and we was fine."

"He wasn't that why he left early he was really pale and shaking." I walked into the hall and called him on cell phone with knowing Eugene was listening.

"Randy what is wrong with you. Dave said that you were sick."

"I have bug. You look you can't tell the rest of the guys about last night."

"I felt so "sick" after last night i shouldn't have slept you last night. This can't happen again. Bye."

"Nicky i heard what happened. Why." We went into this locker room.

"What I'm about to tell you can't tell again one you know this."

"Ok."

"You know that I'm always with evolution. See I'm Bastisa's girlfriend but last night i cheat on with Randy."

"I wouldn't tell anyone. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you Nicky. I love you since i first saw you." We started to kiss again and lead too much more. He put his hand up my shirt and took my bra off. I had my legs wrapped around his waist. He took of my shirt and when someone was knocking on the door.

"Nicky you in there." I raced to the door and opened it half way

"What you want honey."

"I just threw up I'm going home i really don't feel well."  
"Bye i love you." That was about we sat on the couch to talk.

"Do you really love him?"

"Yeah i love you so much."

"How long have you know him."

"7 months."

Back 7 months when we first met

I had just come to Raw from Smackdown. I was hanging out backstage when i first saw him. He dressed in brown suit.

"Hi I'm Dave Bastisa. You must be Nicky.

"Nice to met you. Yea I'm Nicky." That night he kissed me and brought me into the locker room.

"This is my group. That is Randy, Hunter and Ric. Everybody this is Nicky."

2 months later

We were a good couple Triple H wanted us to get married so i would be in Evolution. He wanted to be to go for the title so they would all the most important titles. I had to tell him that would when were ready. I know that Randy liked me he couldn't talk to me with out the guys talking all at once.

"Umm. Hi how are you."

"I'm fine." I could see that he was sweating a lot. He sweet but he was mad seeing Dave and me together all the time kissing.

Back to now

"What if Dave asks you about what is going on what are gonna say."

"First i have tell Randy it stop it. I can't tell him about you. He'll kill you."

"You if want to be tell you. I'll treat you better and you have to listen to Triple H."

"Don't tell anyone this either. Hunter is afraid of me because i beat up JBL back on Smackdown." He put his head on the back of my neck and kissed me long and hard and lay on the couch. He started to pull my skirt and the panties off. I took off his pants. We started to do it. After we done smiled and told me i go back to my hotel room. I saw Dave getting ice.

"Nicky i thought you leave earlier."

"I was busy."

"What you did you have baby-sit Eugene. "

"He really nice i wish you could be nice to him." I remember the next day. I woke up and Dave was up watching Maury.

"Nicky are you feeling ok your look pale? You have look at his women who don't know that father of children."

"I'm fine don't worry. That is sad."

"I don't have to worry about that."

"I have to go to drugstore to pick up some stuff." I walked to the CVS and went to where the pregnancy tests were. I picked that up with some ice cream. When i came back i went to the bathroom and took it said i was. I dropped on the floor and sat down on toilet and started to cry. I slept with other Eugene and Randy i knew that Dave wasn't the father. I went back to bed. When i awoke and i saw him on the bed happy.

"We gonna have baby."

"Ummm. Yeah."

Next Monday

I ran into Eugene and started to cry. He looked at me and held me.

"I'm having a baby but it's not Dave's and he thinks that he is the father. What do i do?"

"You have to tell him the truth."

Back to 6/22/04

I was in the locker room when Eric walked in. We was talking about how Hunter was gonna hurt you Eugene. They all started to laugh. They were making fun of him.

"That isn't nice. He's really nice."

"Dave control your girlfriend."

"My name is Nicky Eric if Jerry can learn it so can you. I'm Eugene's friend and you can't do anything about it."

"You will have to fight Tyson in a match."

Back to now

I was still talking to Eugene about what i should. I told him that he might be the father of my baby. I told Eugene that i had to talk to Dave.

I walked into the locker room

"Where is Dave?"

"He called in sick like Randy. What do you what Nicky?"

"I have to talk to Dave."

"You can tell me."

"Hunter you're an idiot and no one likes you." I walked out the locker room and went to back to talk to Eugene. I sat on the couch and started to talk

"He's still sick. Hunter wanted me to talk to him about my problem."

"Are you sure you want to talk to him? "

"If i don't tell him. He'll find out somewhere else and i don't want to happen."

2 weeks later

Dave and Randy were both back. Randy was still a little sick but he well enough to fight. I was in the locker room listening to Hunter run his mouth.

"Dave we have to talk."

"Can it wait?"

"No it can't."

"I'll be back Hunter." We went to our makeout spot.

"Remember when you found out i was having a baby."

"Yeah. What you found out the sex of the kid." I thought about the truth for a while. I looked into those hot brown eyes. I couldn't tell him the truth

"No i didn't go to found of the sex of our kid."

"So i am i can't believe we gonna have kid." I felt so horrible that i didn't tell him the truth. I went back into the locker room.

"I couldn't tell him the truth Eugene. I know later it blow up in my face."

"Nicky you can't keep living a lie. You love me not him. Why hurt him like that."

"I not ready to tell him the truth. When I'm ready I'll him and then we don't want to hide our love." He held him in his arms. I smiled and started to kiss him. I heard someone open the door. I panicked i jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Who is there?"

"It's Dave honey. What you are doing here."

"He's my friend. I'm always here. If you gonna make fun of him please leave."

"I wanted to ask about the baby." I told Eugene i had to go. I went to our spot

"What did you want to know?"

"Maybe you can find the sex of our kid."

The next day

I want to find out the sex of the kid but also wanted to know who was the father.

"I would like to know the sex of my child and who is the father." I waited about hour and the doctor came out

"You child is a girl and the father is some guy named Eugene." I fainted in the hospital and woke up on a bed with a different doctor over me.

"You had a big fall. We took your blood. You have to stay her for about 2 days." I called up Eugene to tell what happened.

"I found out that we are having a girl. I'm in the hospital tell Dave i had to some where i would be there on Thursday."

"I love you but i don't let lie to him."

"I don't want him to know what happened tonight."

"I won't let him but what should i do if he hurts me."   
"He won't."

Next raw

Dave was talking about Benoit and how they were going take him out. But that came next was crazy.

"Nicky could take him out. She is strongest one on the team."

"I'm not part of Evolution and does anyone notice that I've 4 months pregnant. Hunter doesn't know shit so don't listen to him."

"We will know you having Dave's kid. With out you we're screwed. Hunter and I looked pissed. He stood up in anger i was scared.

"Listen here you little fucks. It's all about Nicky. Let me clear something up for we were doing very good long before Eric picked the bitch up from Smackdown." I started back out of door. He looked at me with a pissed off look on his face.

"Why do you think you rule around here. Just that Dave's old lady doesn't make you special."

"Oh please. You think i want to known as the only girl in Evolution. It's all what you guys want. Since day one you all wanted was me in the group. Now you're acting like i should leave. If you want I'll be in locker room with Eugene."

"Leave we don't need you here. Inless Dave can't keep his hands off of you."

"Oh. Incase you guys don't know. You are scared of me cause of stronger then you. You up in all because you can't do job like i can." Hunter pushed me out of the locker room. I hit my head. I woke up in Eugene's arms. I found out that i was bleeding.

"What happened to you? I found you in hall out cold."

"I had a fight with Triple H and he hit me. He was mad cause i told the truth."

"What truth?"

"Remember i told you that Hunter is afraid of me. I told everyone that Hunter couldn't fight like can i. That he is jealous of me."

"You should be starting fights. You're too fragile."

"Can you believe Dave wants me to fight and i know that I'm having a baby?"

"If you were with me i wouldn't treat you like that."

"I know that. You know i can't tell him yet." I heard someone knock at the door. I went to the door.

"Who is there?"

"It's me Dave. Can we talk?"

"No. What is there to talk about? You used me and everyone you knows it but you."

"That's not that truth."

"Dave i have to tell you something about the baby."

"What i know were having a girl. What are we having twins."

"No you're not the father." I saw tears run down his cheek he looked back at me.

"Nicky i don't "feel" well. I'm gonna go to be alone."

"I'm sorry. Please come back so we can talk." He ran outside and into limo and cried his heart out." I ran back into the locker room and locked the door."

"You did the right thing. Now we can be together."

"When why does it hurt so much. He ran off. He's mad and crying."

"I know. You should feel wrong. You realized that he didn't tell love you. Don't you feel better you not living a lie?"

"Yeah. I don't want to think he never loved me."

He held me and i cried on his shoulder.

"Remember i love you."

"I love you too." That when i knew i had to tell Dave i loved Eugene more.

"I have to go." I walked out and into the limo

"I told you leave."

"It's over. I love Eugene."

"I give 7 months of love and you dump for an idiot like Eugene. I don't get you Nicky."

"No you don't get it. He treated me better. All you cared about was me joining evolution because Hunter told you."

"That not it."

"You wanted me to be you wife you have more power."

"I really loved you."

"You loved more though Hunter. Maybe you think about what you did." He grabbed my hand but i pulled away. I walked back into the building to Eugene.

"Hunter fucked with both of our lives. I love you so much. Don't leave me."

"I won't. I have something for you. Will you marry me Nicky?"

"I will. You made me happy."

This takes place after Raw 7/12/04

Evolution was being up on Eugene as i stood in ring and watched. He was bleeding and i started to cry. I grabbed a mic and looked at Dave

"Stop this. The only reason that you doing this. Is because of fact i love him more."

"Why don't you get out of here?"

"Don't fucking play with me. Don't hurt him because mad at me."

"I thought that didn't want anything to do with us." That was about time that Randy stepped away and went to me.

"I'm sorry. Can we talk alone? I have to tell something." We walked me out of the ring and into my locker room.

"Remember the time i had sex with you that night. When you said no to me. I had to do it or Triple H would hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me to sleep with you. He told me that if didn't i would wish i was never born."

"I can't believe he wanted you to do this. Why did you do it. You could not and said you did."

"I was scared of them. They do things to people and scary."

"I know what they do people look at Eugene."

"Listen to me just leave and will take him out for you. So you were the good guy all along just along with them."

"Yeah look i have to go or Triple H will kill me." I heard i knock on the door. I heard Hunter scream.

"Get you fucking ass out Orton? I can't believe you little motherfucker." He came in and dragged him out. Randy was screaming for help. I wanted to run after him and beat the shit out of Hunter but i couldn't since was pregnant. I walked out of the locker room and went Evolution locker room. I stood outside the door and listened in. I heard noises like Randy was being thrown into stuff. I heard Hunter, Dave and Flair yelling at him. I heard them about to open the door. I ran away fast so they wouldn't see me. After they left i went inside. Randy on the ground crying and covered blood from head to toe.

"Randy you want to get help."

"Just go and leave me here. If you get help they could hurt me more. I'm sorry i wanted to be your friend."

"Don't be. You can't help the fact that they're all ignorant assholes."

5 months later

I had a daughter named Cheyenne on July 7th. I came back at SummerSlam.

2 months later

Dave was telling me that he loved me. I loved Eugene

When i came to Raw

I was traded for Jazz. Eric got because of history with big bad guys that i fought. Dave saw me in slipknot halter-top and the jeans. He thought about us as a couple.

In the Evolution locker room

"Did you see the new girl Hunter? I think she just what we were looking for. You said if there was girl in our group we could have all the titles in our hands."

"I need you to make her think you love her. When she gained your trust me bring her into us and she can bring us the title."

"She looks like she wouldn't join us. We shouldn't use her."

"Shut up Orton. She will bring us the title."

The day Randy slept with me

Hunter was mad at Randy for trying to protect from Dave and Hunter. Hunter took care of that.

(Talking to Randy)

"Listen to me. You will sleep with Nicky and make her think that you're a jerk."  
"I can't do that to her. Hunter i won't."

"Listen to me you have choice. Either you sleep with her or we all kick the sorry shit of you."

"Hunter why do you want to hurt her. What did she do to you?"

"She's that little retard's friend. She doesn't want anything to with us. I swear i will make that girl part of our team if i have to force her.

After we did it i left the room. Randy stood up in the bed and cried his eyes. Out

_I hurt her and she thinks that I'm a jerk. I wish i could tell the truth but Hunter would kill me. _

"Nicky wait. We have to talk."

"No i don't want to talk about it."

"I have to tell you something about tonight." I walked out.

That morning

Randy called out Hunter to tell that deed was done.

"Hunter i did it. I feel so bad about it. What do you what from me?"

"Call in sick. If you come in Dave will know something. You didn't tell her did you."

"I wanted to but she wouldn't let me."

"If you tell her i make you pay."

"What do i say when i call in."

"Say you have the stomach flu. I know that when you do that Nicky will wonder how you could be sick when you fine last night."

"You're evil you know that."

"Yes i know that. I love it so much."

Back when Orton is telling me the real truth

"Nicky there was a reason i slept with you. He wanted you to pay for you being so good."

"I know he wants me to be evil. Why didn't leave when had a chance?"

"You don't understand they do things to people. If you won't a girl he would have beat you a bloody mess already. I'm scared of what they'll do to me."

"I'll you a secret. Hunter is afraid of me because of what i did on Smackdown."

"Hunter's afraid of a girl. Is that why he wants you in the group."

"I think that is why. I don't care. He can do what he wants to me and i wouldn't join."

"I don't really hate Eugene. I would like to be his friend. That night after i slept with you i wanted to tell you the truth. I was too scared to" we had no idea that Hunter was really listening to every word we said.

Back to now

I was happy with Eugene. Randy and him we a tag team. Hunter was still after us. Eric wanted Eugene out and Hunter was trying to take him out.

This take place after the steal cage match on 8/6/04. Between Hunter and Eugene.

Eugene was bleeding and his shoulder seemed to be hurt badly. I climbed on the top of cage and went in. I started hit Hunter and we we're fighting. Bastisa and Flair opened the cage and went in. Bastisa and Flair grabbed me by both of my arms and carried me over to Hunter.

"Listen here bitch. I'm gonna finish what i wanted to do your man to you. Nicky you think i wouldn't hurt you. You're so mistaken. "

"Let me go. When i get free you'll be so sorry." Hunter left the cage to get the hammer. He came back and looked be in my eyes and swung the hammer that was about the time I closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything so i opened my eyes and saw Hunter lying in blood and Randy standing over him with hammer in his hand.

"I would never let him hurt you. Let's get Eugene help." That was about the time i kissed him slowly on his lips, which were covered with blood. He tried to look at me.

"Nicky are you ok. It really hurts."

"We gonna get you help." The EMTS came and went to the back with them. I saw Regal he looked like he gonna cry.

"You did a good thing trying to stop him. No one can stop the game."

"Everybody can be put down. No one trying hard enough but i will be the one to it." Hunter went to talk to Kane about getting rid of me. He said that he would. I was Lita's best friend. I thought that she wouldn't let him hurt me that i thought.

That night

I was in the ring with Randy talking about a match with the game. I saw the ring go black. I looked around that was when light came on a saw Kane in back of me. He picked me up by my hair.

"Put me down." I looked at Lita she was dressed in a long red dress with long red boots. She smiled at me.

"Do it baby. Make her pay." He slammed me to the ground. Lita started to kick me in the head. I grabbed her by leg and threw her to the ground. Kane got mad and pouched me in the face. I looked up half-awake and saw the two kiss. Kane picked up Lita and carried around the ring. That was when flames shot up. I tried to get up. Lita spit in my face.

"Listen bitch I'm gonna take you out. Come no mercy you'll be all bloody and I'll be laughing so hard."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing i just woke up that's all."

2 months from now

Note: Undertaker Ganeral came to Raw and Tyson and Rob Conway went to Smackdown. Undertaker is bad.

Triple H really wanted me out. He went to the Undertaker. What happened next was scary. I was in my locker room when someone came in and pinned to the ground and made me put on long lace black dress. I screamed really loud but they put duct tape on my mouth. I was put on a long symbol like thing and dragged to the ring. Taker came out with his posse.

"Hunter came to me to job. I caught the bitch." The ring went dark he brought down the symbol and took of the tape.

"Let me go. What do you want with me?"

"You to leave here." He held my hand and a priest came out. He started to say the words

"We are here to join Mark and Nicky. If there is anyone here who as cause why they shouldn't be wed. Speak now or forever hold as peace." I prayed that Randy and Eugene would rescue me.

"Mark do take Nicky do your wife."

"I do."

"Nicky do take Mark to be ya husband." I thought for a moment. I was Eugene's girl. I felt him grab my hand with force. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"I don't." Taker took me off the thing and threw me to the ground. Hunter came out and came into the ring. He had has hammer in his hand.

"Listen bitch we're gonna finish this right here right now. Why couldn't you have been a good girl and joined Evolution like we all went."

"Just like Randy want. I've played the game and got more then i wanted."

Back to when Nicky was on Smackdown

I was JBL's girlfriend i would ride in that car. I always wore a skirt suit with high heels and glasses. I was his business partner. I was Nancy. I became Nicky on Raw.

What happened

We were the best couple on the show. We would kiss all the time. I was the one who helped win the title. I was the conservative diva. I was never in my underwear.

He walked into the ring one day. He was really nice suit.

"Nancy I've loved you since the first day i met you. You not just my business partner you're my life partner. Will you marry me?" I came to the ring and i had a big smile on my face. It was day i wanted for day one."

"Of course I'll marry you." That night we were talking when were gonna get married.

That night

I was getting my wedding dress on after this i was gonna be NBL. I couldn't be happier. I over heard that i was gonna leave the show. They were gonna make the wedding from hell. He was in the ring Orlando and Mark. They placed my theme Pieces Of Me. I walked to the ring. He grabbed my hand and priest started.

"We are gathered here to witness of joining of John Bradshaw Layfield and Nancy London. If anyone as a reason why they should be wed speak now or hold their peace." We were smiling and just waiting.

"John do take Nancy to be your wife."

"I do."

"Nancy do you take John be your husband."

"I do." We kissed long and good. Mark and Orlando were smiling. That when Orlando hit me in the back of head with a chain.

"Nancy you thought i loved you. Thanks for helping me."

"You had this planned did you."

"You are really stupid aren't you?" That when i kicked him the nuts and got up. I saw the world spin and i passed out. I woke to Cena's face.

"Yo Nance you ok. I found you passed out in the ring. Your so-called husband kicked you and beat you."

"I'm fine i make him pay for that he did."

"I'll have your back."

"Thanks."

Next Smackdown

I was now dressed in long skirt and undershirt and long boots. It was my time to get him back.

"JBL get ya fucking ass down here. Or do i have come down here and drag ya sorry down here." I heard his theme he started to walk to the ring in a stupid suit and hat.

"Oh Nancy you want me to feel scared."

"My name is new Kelly. Get it right." He walked into the ring. I had brass knucks on my hands. I hit him about 5 times. He passed out. I got what i wanted and put the ring that on my finger on his head. That night was the last night i was on Smackdown i was Raw that next night.


End file.
